Troubled Little Angel
by PhreeHoney
Summary: Short songfic/very brief glimpses into the life of Une.


**Troubled Little Angel**

Songfic based off of Chaka Khan's _Angel_

* * *

_Troubled little angel  
Inconsistent flying blind most of the time  
Drama queen  
_

Une stared at the wreckage before her. It was just as twisted and harsh as she was. She had done this. The broken, scattered bodies were her doing. She had long ago given up her compassion for ruthlessness. Her former self would have been appalled at her cold and callous attitude towards death. The only remnant of her old self existed as the voice of what little conscious she still possessed. Une squeezed the trigger again, recklessly abandoning that small voice in her head. This was her life now. She belonged to Oz and she would do whatever it took to get to the top.

_Preening and untangling  
The feathers in her wings  
Captured by her dreams  
Desperately she sings  
_

When she was a girl, Une dreamed that she would become someone important. She had always envisioned herself in a position of authority and respect. She had risen quickly in the ranks of Oz. People obeyed her, people feared her, and Treize himself praised her. She convinced herself that it was the next best thing.

_Needy little baby  
Open up your heart  
Don't you be afraid to feel  
Needy little baby  
Hiding deep inside  
Don't you know your love can heal  
_

Failure was never an option for Une. She constantly sought the approval and satisfaction of one man. Over time her desire to please her superior officer had transformed into something more. For the first time in her life she had to deal with particular feelings that she couldn't explain. But there was never an opportunity to address this. The stress and responsibility during wartime conveniently suppressed these hidden feelings and prevented them from ever maturing into anything more.

_Troubled little angel  
Inconsistent flying blind most of the time  
Don't know who to be  
_

She knew that she was coming apart. One moment she felt strong and in control of it all. The next she felt vulnerable and weak. Treize tried molding her into an ambassador which presented a serious conflict with the cold-blooded, calculating soldier that she had become. Something had cracked inside. That little voice that she hadn't heard in a long time was louder. She didn't know who she was anymore.

_Always rearranging the wreckage of her life  
Ever holding tight  
To the hope that she'll be free_

She understood now. Somehow she managed to get the air supply back to the gundam pilots. In those few tense seconds after the bullet ripped through her, she resigned herself to death but wasn't able to put aside her regrets. There were so many wrongs that she could never right and it plagued her thoughts until her body shut down.

_Needy little baby  
Open up you're eyes  
Don't you be afraid to feel  
Needy little Baby  
Hiding deep inside  
Don't you know your love can heal_

One year ago on MO-II, she witnessed the final, fatal blow. Although she had been miles away at the time of his death she felt it deeply. From that day forward, Une vowed to never allow herself to get close to anyone like that again. Yet the moment she saw Mariemeia for the first time on the grainy satellite feed she was overwhelmed with emotions.

_Talking to you Angel.. Angel  
Deep inside of me  
Talking to you Angel... Angel  
One day you will be free  
_

For the first time in her life she was secretly scared, however the ink flowed without interruption as she signed her name on the official adoption documents. Later that evening while tucking Mariemeia into bed a pair of small arms wrapped around her neck and held her close. A few tears squeezed themselves out of Une's eyes as 'I love you' and 'I love you too' was whispered back and forth.

_Angel... Angel  
Deep inside of me_

_Talking to you Angel... Angel_  
_One day you will be free_

Une carefully set down a bouquet of red roses on the tombstone. Mariemeia could stand on her own now, although in that moment she preferred to lean against Une. It was respectfully quiet and peaceful in the graveyard. It was natural when Une put her arm around the girl and told her everything would be alright and one day she would understand.

_One day you'll open your wings  
One day you'll fly_

_One day you'll fly..._

Out of reflex Une caught the object that had been thrown at her. She blushed deeply as she thrust the bouquet of flowers into the nearest person's hands. The bride turned around and openly teased Une that it was too late and she would surely be the next to marry. Surprisingly she felt hopeful when the bouquet was handed back to her.

* * *

Phew! First fic loaded. Thanks for reading.


End file.
